mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Dune Wars
| image = File:Dune_Wars.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Alexeyy86 | link = BTSC threads | size = 20 Players (Large) | startdate = 12.22.14 | winningfaction = Atreides | roster = #, player #RedPhantom #Coolkid (ThePiOverlord111) #Hachi #ShadowAngel #White Knight (Mew) #Dee #Nana7 #Boquise #GMaster479 #Yuiop #Jay Gold #Dd515087 #Barc #Slick #IAWY #ThunderThighsMyasishchev (Aura) #Marq #Vommack (CommonMan) #Dr.Saab #Benjer | first = Yuiop | last = Saab | mvp = Saab | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Alexeyy86 based on Dune with gameplay inspired by Bidding Wars It began on December 22, 2014 and ended in a Atreides win in N16 (Jan 12). Game Mechanics Rules *5 Houses of 4 players each will do battle for controll of spices on Arrakis *Each House will have its own private forum for strategy and discussions *The game follows the strugle of regular units who fight for their House rulers. Does not contain a story or the known characters from Dune like Duke Paul Atreides, Baron Vladimir Harkonnen, etc just the blood of those who do the dirty job and fight the wars. *Each House will start with 1000$$ from the production of spices to bid for actions at day and use them at night. *The purpose of the game is to gain info, make strategy and further more eliminate the competition. *Inspired by Auramyna Bidding Wars game, who was my favorite game here Role Description House Ordos - Green *Assasin *Engineer *Guard *Scout *House Atreides - Blue *Assasin *Engineer *Guard *Scout *House Moritani - Orange *Assasin *Engineer *Guard *Scout *House Vernius - Purple *Assasin *Engineer *Guard *Scout *House Harkonnen - Red *Assasin *Engineer *Guard *Scout Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction *Hachi - Assasin *Boquis - Engineer *Jay - Scout *Saab - Guard Day and Night Posts N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 N5 D5 N6 D6 N7 D7 N8 D8 N9 D9 N10 D10 N11 N11 addendum E11 N12 D12 N13 D13 N14 D14 N15 D15 N16 End of Game Roster #RedPhantom - Engineer - RID killed N6 by Assassin #coolkid - Engineer - RID Killed N8 by Assassin #Hachi - Assasin - RID Killed N11 by Engineer #Shadow Angel - Assasin - RID killed N7 by Assassin #White Knight - Scout - Lynched D9 #Dee_tot - Scout - Lynched D8 #Nana - Guard - RID killed N14 by Engineer #Boquis - Engineer - RID killed N5 by Assassin #GM - Scout - Lynched D7 #yuiop - Assasin - FID killed N2 by Engineer #Jay - Scout - Lynched D5, Ressurected D9, RID Killed N12 by Engineer #DD - Guard - RID Killed N11 by Assassin & Engineer #Barc - Engineer - FID Killed N16 by Guard #slick - Guard - Lynched D3 #IAWY - Assasin - RID Killed N10 by Assassin #Thunder - Scout - FID Killed N8 by Assassin #Marq - Engineer - RID killed N5 by Assassin #Vommack - Assasin - Rid Killed N9 by Assassin #Saab - Guard #Benjer - Guard - RID Killed N8 by Scout Traitors : *Nana - Thunder *GM - Hachi *yuiop - RedPhantom *slick - Boquis *Shadow - Benjer Replacements : *Hachi has replaced Smurf *GM has replaced Slide_to_Smile *coolkid has replaced Pioverlord111 *Vommack has replaced CommonMan *Mew has replaced Segul *White Knight has replaced Mew *Thunder has replaced Aura Actions and bid related info __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:HybridGames Category:Games Category:Era 10